ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Reign of Aspheera
The Reign of Aspheera is an event during the era of the Pyro Vipers when Mambo the Fifth ruled the Serpentine. At this time humans and Serpentine were at peace. However, humans were forbidden to enter the Serpentine Valley, and Serpentine could not enter the lands of humans. This rule was unbroken until Wu and Garmadon intruded upon the Serpentine Valley and were imprisoned by King Mambo. The brothers were released by Aspheera, a young Serpentine training to be the king's sorceress. Wu befriended Aspheera, and taught her Spinjitzu. She used the secrets to overthrow the king, and she ordered the Serpentine to march onto human lands, intending to take over Ninjago. However, Garmadon and Wu used the Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu to defeat her. King Mambo was restored to power, and she was sentenced to magical entombment. History Background Wu and Garmadon entering the Serpentine Valley One day, The Sons of the First Spinjitzu Master wandered and were caught trespassing into Serpentine territory and were imprisoned by the king Mambo the Fifth. A young sorceress in training named Aspheera offered to free them from her cells, in exchange for a favor in the future, they agreed. Aspheera freed them and told them to keep their promise in due time. Wu Training Aspheera After the liberation, Garmadon wanted to put the incident behind them but Wu wanted to uphold his promise. Wu returned to Aspheera and offered to teach her Spinjitzu, something she excitedly accepted. Wu and Aspheera became good friends, while training. However, Garmadon suspected something off about his brother and discovered his lessons to Aspheera. He was livid and told his brother not to trust her because he had an awful feeling of her but Wu didn't nothing of it and continued teaching Aspheera mastered it. Mambo the Fifth's defeat However, in truth Garmadon was correct and it turns out Aspheera had a hidden agenda unknown to the young Wu. Her learning of the art along with her sorcery enabled her to usurp the previous Serpentine Ruler, Mambo the Fifth. Aspheera ultimately decided utilize her powers to invade Ninjago, which she intended to take over. Aspheera's Defeat When Wu discovered her plot, he felt betrayed and asked his brother for help after seeing Aspheera for the monster she is. The brothers armed themselves with the Forbidden Scrolls to have an edge against her. Confronting the tyrant, a battle broke out between the former friends. In the end, Wu defeated Aspheera while his brother similarly using it to defeat her minions. Aspheera was angered that Wu had betrayed her by not showing her this art and by standing against her. Aspheera was subsequently imprisoned after Mambo took back power. Wu visited her in her cell, where he tells her that she and the vipers are to be imprisoned in the Ancient Pyramid. She pleaded to Wu to free her as she had him and his brother. Her pleas fell on deaf ears and she swore revenge on the "Deceiver." Wu felt that Aspheera would come for him in the future before he and Garmadon left the area, never speaking of it again. Category:Events Category:Serpentine Category:Pyro Vipers Category:2019 Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Fire Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu